futurefandomcom-20200229-history
List of Users by Number of Foreign Countries Visited
This is a list of users by how many countries they have visited, and what countries they've visited. TheXiJinping Country of origin: * People's Republic of China (Macau) **Macau **Hong Kong **Shanghai **Shenzhen Countries Visited: * Philippines ** Manila ** Boracay ** Subic * Australia ** Sydney ** Wollongong * Israel ** Tel Aviv ** Jerusalem * Indonesia ** Jakarta * South Korea ** Busan * Canada ** Vancouver * Japan ** Tokyo ** Sapporo Planned to be visited * Thailand * Singapore Eledec Country of Origin * United States of America ** California ***'Los Angeles' ***'San Francisco' ** Arizona ***'Flagstaff' ***'South Rim Grand Canyon' **'Nevada' ***'Las Vegas' ***'Paradise' ** New York ***'New York City' ** Pennsylania ***'Philadelphia' ** District of Columbia **'Utah' ***'St. George' Countries Visited * Japan **'Tokyo' **'Osaka' **'Kyoto' * Republic of China **'Taipei' **'Kaohsiung City' * People's Republic of China **'Hong Kong' * Malaysia **'Georgetown' * Singapore **'Singapore' * Thailand **'Bangkok' * Greece **'Athens' **'Mykonos' * Turkey **'Istanbul' ya Boi Spacey Country of Origin: * Commonwealth of Australia ** Northern Territory ** State of Western Australia ** State of Queensland ** State of New South Wales Countries Visited: * Republic of Indonesia * Democratic Republic of Timor-Leste Planned Visiting Soon * United States of America *'TBD' Sailesh Country of origin * Republic of India **'Chennai' **'Mumbai' **'Delhi' **'Kolkata' **'Coimbatore' **'Hyderabad' **'Tirupati' **'Cochin' Countries planned to visit * Singapore Derpmaster (PS: I count visits as places where I've been for more than 6 hours straight.) Country of Origin: * Kingdom of Cambodia **'Phnom Penh' **'Siem Reap' **'Preah Sihanouk' **'Kampot ' **'Kep' **'Mondulkiri' **'Ratanakiri' **'Kampong Thom' Countries Visited: * Kingdom of Thailand: **'Bangkok' **'Phuket' * Republic of Korea (South Korea) **'Seoul' * Republic of Singapore * Socialist Republic of Vietnam **'Ho Chi Minh City (Saigon)' **'Da Lat' * United States of America: **'Washington DC' **'New York' **'Virginia' **'Maine' AllThingsCombined Country of Origin: * United States of America ** New Jersey ***'Trenton' ***'Newark' ***'Hoboken' ** Commonwealth of Pennsylvania ***'Philadelphia' ***'Langhorne' ** Michigan ***'Ann Arbor' ***'Lansing' ***'Detriot' ** New York State ***'New York City' ***'West Point' ** Texas ***'Dallas' ** Arizona ***'Tucson' ** Commonwealth of Virginia ***'Arlington' ** Washington, D.C. (federal district, not official state) Ryan Country Of Origin * United States of America ** Commonwealth of Pennsylvania ** North Carolina ** Commonwealth of Virginia ** Maryland ** West Virginia ** South Carolina ** Washington DC ** Louisiana Countries Visited * Commonwealth of Australia ** South Australia will do more later Hexarafi Country of origin * Republic of Indonesia **'West Java' **'DKI Jakarta (Special Capital Region of Jakarta)' **'Central Java' **'Yogyakarta' **'Banten' **'Bali' **'East Java (just passing by)' Cities * Indonesia: **Bandung (first city, origin, current residence) **Jakarta ** **Denpasar **Yogyakarta Sidewinder Country of Origin: * Federation of Malaysia **'Johor' **'Kedah' **'Kuala Lumpur' **'Malacca' **'Penang' **'Perak' **'Pahang' **'Sarawak' **'Sabah' **'Selangor' Countries Visited: * Commonwealth of Australia ** New South Wales * Cambodia **'Phnom Penh' **'Siem Reap' * People's Republic of China **'Xi An' * Republic of France **'Paris' **'Versailles' * Republic of Indonesia **'Bali' * Republic of Singapore * Switzerland **'Bern' **'Luzern' * Thailand **'Bangkok' **'Phuket' **'Chiang Mai' * United Kingdom of Great Britain, Ireland, Scotland and Wales **'London' **'Cambridge' KingSepron * United Kingdom of Great Britain & Northern Ireland ** London ** Edinburgh ** Cardiff ** Manchester * France ** Brittany ** Paris ** Marseille * Ireland ** Dublin * Portugal * Spain ** Murcia ** Barcelona * Cape Verde * Cyprus *'Turkey' * USA ** Florida * Malta * Italy ** Rome ** Naples * Iceland ** Rekyavik * Belgium ** Brussels * Bulgaria * Germany ** Aachen Local Mafia Boss 'Country of Origin:' *'United Kingdom' **'England' ***'London' ***'Manchester' ***'Leeds' ***'Bristol' ***'Bath' ***'Southampton' ***'Cambridge' ***'Oxford - I live here' ***'Liverpool' ***'Cornwall' ***'Leicestershire' ***'Yorkshire' ***'Reading' ***'Rutland' ***'Lancashire' **'Scotland' ***'Edinburgh' ***'Glasgow' ***'Stirling' **'Wales' ***'Cardiff' ***'Brecon Beacons' ***'Swansea' **'Northern Ireland' ***'Never visited.' 'Countries I have visited' *'France' **'Paris' **'Marseille' *'Germany' **'Cologne' **'Munich' **'Stuttgart' **'Liepszig' **'Dresden' **'Berlin' *'Czech Republic' **'Prague' *'Belgium' *'Netherlands' **'Amsterdam' *'United States of America' **'California' ***'San Fransisco' ***'Sacramento' ***'Los Angeles' ***'Yosemite National Park' **'Arizona' ***'Grand Canyon' **'Nevada' ***'Las Vegas' **'Utah' ***'Salt Lake City' **'Yellowstone National Park' **'New York State' ***'New York City' ****'Manhattan' ****'Brooklyn' ***'Niagara Falls' *'Canada' **'Niagara Falls' *'Spain' **'Barcelona' *'Italy' **'Tuscany' **'Rome' *'Ireland (Eire)' *'Hungary' **'Budapest' *'Greece' **'Athens' *'Switzerland' **'Geneva' Knight of Malta Country of Origin * Russian Federation **'Moscow' **'Moscow Oblast' **'Volgograd Oblast' **'Astrakhan Oblast' **Some others I don't remember Countries visited * Belarus * Poland * Czech Republic * Netherlands * United States **'Washington (state)' **'Oregon' **'Hawaii' **'New York' **'Idaho' Flaming Spaghetti Monster Country of Origin * Mexico **'Tamaulipas' ***Ciudad Victoria ***Reynosa ***Rio Bravo ***Matamoros **'Querétaro' ***Santiago de Querétaro **'Nuevo León' ***Monterrey ***Cadereyta Countries Visited * United States of America ** Texas ***McAllen ***Brownsville ***Mission ***Hidalgo ***Mercedes ***Raymondville ***Edinburg ***Harlinger ***Donna Bingers Country of origin: * **'Perth' **'X-mouth' **'Melbourne' **'Hobart' **'Brisbane' **'Gold Coast' **'Sydney' visited: *'Ho chi min city' *'Nha Trang' *'Bangkok' *Pattaya city *'Kuala lumpur' *'phnom Penh' *'Singapore' Fester96 Country of origin: * Scotland Visited: * England: * London * Manchester * Blackpool * Cornwall * Newcastle * Wales * Cardiff * Ireland * Dublin * France * Paris * Spain * Barcelona * United States of America * New York City Category:Users Category:Lists Category:Countries Category:List of Users